cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Defender
Made some changes: From the top: * Worded choppily. Smoothed it out a little. * Cut some very silly phrases: "his powerful attention"? * Added /debuff to the Primary description * Added 'or debuffing' to the primary description. * Added (but not added to) a Strategy section I also almost added the following under Strategy: The 'Healer' Conundrum It's very easy to fall into the trap of seeing the obvious additions a Defender might give a team. To this end, many players of other games consider the Defender an essential team cornerstone, because it can grant healing en masse to the team. This attitude can be even more exaggerated in some cases, where team leaders might think of any Defender who does not have the Empathy powerset is somehow inadequate to assist a team. This problem is often endemic on the more populated servers, and can often lead to exasperated Defenders, who find themselves unable to join teams because of their different choices, and Empathy Defenders finding their ability to use their attacks or their buffs stifled because teammates only want them to heal. This attitude is one born out of ignorance. It is very easy to notice the effect an Empathy Defender has on the team, and very hard to notice the effect of a Force Field Defender, or a Dark Defender. Indeed, if the Dark or Force Field Defenders do their job well enough, their efforts can go almost entirely unnoticed. The best way to deal with this situation is, of course, to found your own teams, and politely inform people as to the viability of the Defender's different class choices. It also requires you to understand what you do do well, as opposed to the mere 'healer' mindset. A Dark Defender can heal and resurrect, but they can also debuff an enemy's accuracy with ease. The practical upshot is that, if the Defender is doing his or her job well, the party are not likely to feel the need for a Healer. ---- Until I realised I was probably editorialising. That said, it could warrant a mention, and in turn, I'll be seeing about producing a Strategy section for the Defender shortly. Still not sure on the borders of appropriate, though. :The more neutral this is, the better. It's a volatile issue. Corebreach 11:14, 26 February 2007 (PST) ::I'm thinking something like it's worth mentioning in the strategies section, about Knowing Your Role. I'll hack something together and put it up. --Talen Lee 15:28, 26 February 2007 (PST) Tripped over it o.o unm.. snorii had me seaking Geko's true name.. and I kinda ran into this.. its Geko's original chart on how Vigilance works.. Pushing rope uphill?(from Strategies section) I don't have any better ideas, but that's kind of a strange analogy, in my opinion. StormyD 16:26, 30 July 2007 (EDT) Unresistable Defender Debuffs I changed the note about Defender Debuffs being unaffected by target resistances. The original note made it sound like a PvE thing, when that's not true of Defender PvE debuffs. In PvE, there are a tiny amount of unresistable effects in Defender powers: Flash Arrow's -ToHit, Siphon Speed's -Speed, and Tenebrous Tentacles' Immobilize Duration. Also, being a little nit-picky, I changed the word "many" to "some" as there aren't many unresistance debuffs in PvP, either, just more than PvE. About 99% of the time, the only debuffs flagged as unresistable against a player are -Damage and -Resistance. There are very few examples of unresistable -Defense, and even fewer -ToHit. Many other debuffs, such as -Recharge, -Regeneration, and -Speed, are also generally not flagged as unresistable in PvP, though there might be 1 or 2 powers that are the exception with each. Trickshooter 13:04, 12 August 2008 (UTC)